The Constellation Twins
by Little Tsu
Summary: Unknown to the rest of the universe, there were two trolls that lived in an uncharted part of Alternia where the rest of the trolls knew not of their existance. (Just something I'm testing. Not really gonna go anywhere with it as it's an experiment.)


**Little Tsu: Ok, this is just a quick experiment on a Homestuck fanfic. Just ta see how I do with this category really even though I haven' gotten caught up in the comic in a while. Anyways, this is basically introducin' two new trolls that had basically been hiding in an uncharted area of Alternia, only to finally reveal themselves to the universe.**

**Enjoy.**

_**The Constellation Twins**_

_[heartlessMusician began pestering vengefulHunter]_

HM: brother, are you up yet?:3

HM: get uuuuup!:3

HM: don't make me come into your room and drag you out of your reSpiteblock cauSe you know i will! =w=

VH: I Would Honestly Rather You Didn't. You Sound Like A Pushy Matestripe Currently Rather Than My Sister.=.=

HM: correction.:3

HM: ...i'm your twin Silly, hehe.^w^

VH: Must You Do Those Cat-Like Expressions?

VH: You Have Picked Up A Bad Habit Seeing As You Are Nothing Like A Meowbeast.=.=

HM: well you uSe that '=.=' expreSSion So your one to talk, hehe.:3

VH: ...Touche...=.=

VH: Speaking Of Which, What Is It That You Needed To Say To Me And Why Over Pesterchum When You Are Merely In The Next Room Over?=.=

HM: well, i thought thiS would be better. deSpite being your twin, i really didn't wanna See you poSSibly naked in caSe you were Still Sleeping in your reSpiteblock.X3

VH: *Sighs* Fine. Now Can We Get To The Point?

VH: And If This Is Another Attempt At Talking About Finding Each Other A Matestripe, I Will Be Targeting You With My DuelCrossbowKind.=.=

HM: *rollS eyeS* oh pleaSe. raze, Stop complaining. it waS that one time only that i mentioned about uS finding mateStripeS. =w=

HM: anywayS, i waS actually hopeing if i could talk to you about Something important though.:3

HM: and it doeS have to do with the other trollS...:3

Reading that last little post, a right golden eye twitched faintly while nimble fingers rested against the keys of his husktop that was seated on his desk. His just above shoulder length teal hair cascaded around his sharp features with lavender streaks from his natural hair color blended in smoothly. Atop of his head was his signature black hat that had a smiley face with its tongue sticking out on the side; his hat seated directing against the backs of his curved, almost 'S' shaped horns that started at the top of his forehead and halting just barely below the top of his hat. His slightly pointed ears held a double knick at the back edge of his left halfway down that he had received when he was about 4 sweeps old and the rest of his attire consisted of a teal choker collar, a matching in color buttoned up t-shirt with the collar of the shirt opened up a bit, a black flipped up collared jacket that remained open and with a lavender crossbow on the front left chest portion of his jacket, dark blue jeans, and finally black converse.

Needless to say, this handsome troll was known as Razeluxe Cress; or Raze as he would prefer it unless you wished to have his prefered weapon to be directed at your head. Despite his appearance though, he often spoke in a rather deadpanned manner and never wished to associate with, let alone reveal himself, to the other trolls.

Oh no...

This lavender blood honestly prefered to remain antisocial and unknown to the rest of the universe. After all, he was perfectly content with having just his twin sister and their Phoenix Dad as company. Let the others bring about their own demise. Leave him out of it!

At the sound of the bing from his pesterchum, Raze finally realized that his sister was still there and now trying to get his attention back. Blushing a faint lavender upon his grey skinned features, he shook his head and began to respond back.

HM: *poke*:3

HM: *pokepoke*:3

HM: did you die on me or Something? =w=

VH: Sorry Sis, But I Temporarily Went Deep Into My Think Pan To Try And Figure Out What You Could Possibly Have To Say Involving Those Idiots That Call Themselves Trolls...=.=

HM: haha. very funny you SarcaStic git. gog, can you pleaaaSe be SeriouS about thiS?:3

HM: i've been thinking on thiS matter for a while now raze. i really think we Should conSider revealing ourSelveS to the otherS. i mean...:3

VH: ...

HM: ...i know that i have you and phoenix dad, but...i Still get lonely...i want uS to have friendS.:3

HM: and don't Start with the whole "i'm your moirail" bit. i know you are, but you and i both know that we need more friendS than juSt each other brother.:3

As she typed this, the small troll on the other end sighed softly as her crimson ruby depths softened almost sadly. Her head was tilted down as she sat in a pile of pillows on the floor with her hushtop seated in her lap; her slender legs crossed. The bangs of her black hair fell into ther face between her three pointed horns and halting just above her eyes. Her horns were about the same length and shape as Terezi's, but positioned differently as they protruded outward and up at a bit of an angle; one in the center of her forehead while the other two rested on either side above the corners of her eyes in distance from the center horn. Her mid back length hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, held by red thread shaped like a flower almost and a single small hoop earring near the top of her pointed right ear with a studded one just above it while three studded ones rested along the top of her left. Her attire was in style of what those ninja humans wore, which was of course black, but had a dark teal sash around her waist with twin tails in the back. Her black gloves halted just below her elbows and was only looped around the base of her middle finger. White thigh high stockings and black sandles completed her attire along with a magenta music note that was actually tattooed on her the upper part of her right arm, just below her shoulder.

Standing at a height of being even an inch or two shoulder than Nepeta was Musa Synchro, Raze's twin sister.

These two were known from the Apollo and Artemis constellations.

Now, I bet you're wondering why these two were isolated from all the other trolls? Well, to be perfectly frank, their constellations were basically the Cancer and Leo signs, ironically enough. However, they hold absolutely no relation towards neither Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Lejion, nor any of their Ancestors or Dancestors, which was why they possessed their own unique signs that befitted Apollo and Artemis rather than the usual sign that the Cancer and Leo signs beheld.

However, back to Musa, the small troll that would come up to about the middle of Raze's chest in height, sighed softly once more before glancing towards her pesterchum. Her brother seemed to be waiting patiantly for her to continue because he hadn't responded yet.

...Either that or he was irritated with her.

HM: i'm Sorry...it waS a Stupid idea...pleaSe forget i ever Said anything about it, ok?uwu

VH: ...*Sighs* Musa, It Was Not A Stupid Idea...=.=

HM: w-what?owo

VH: What I Mean Is,...

Raze hesitated in this.

Did he really wish to say what he was about to? Would he really put aside all of his contentness with their current lifestyle and quite possibly toss away his sanity that he was sure to lose, all for the sake of his sister's happiness?...To make her smile?

'Yes...', he thought.

...He honestly would...

HM: ...brother...?:3

VH: Sister...=.=

VH: ...Why Don't We Go And Pay A Visit To The Lab Where The Other Trolls Are?=.=

HM: you mean...?OwO

VH: Yes Sister...Lets Finally Show Them Of Our Existance...=.=

_[vengefulHunter ceased pestering heartlessMusician]_

_**End.**_

**Little Tsu: Well, that's it. As I said, this was just an experiment ta see how I'd do, but this merely mentioned the other trolls as this was a story focused entirely upon the twins. Also, for those confused with their chat speak, Musa types with everthin' lower cased save for the 'S' & she has a habit of using cat expressions of different kinds to express her moods while Raze types with the first letter of each word in upper case & has a deadpanned expression at the end of his posts. They both however share that they type out 'sighs' & 'rolls eyes' whenever they actually do so & they also have the habit of typing 'matestripe' instead of 'matesprit'. **

**Anyways, hope it wasn' entirely terrible & I'll see you all on my other stories & even those ta come. Later.:3**


End file.
